yamatofandomcom-20200214-history
Type-0 Cosmo Zero
The or 'Cosmo Zero'Yamato S1 ep04Yamato S1 ep22 was a space attack fighter which can engage space-, air- and ground targets. It was a space fighter plane used by forces of the United Nations Cosmo Navy. Like most space crafts in the show it has transatmospheric capability. In Star Blazers, Kato/Cory Conroy appears to have called it space fighter Zero. History In 2199, the first two prototypes were just completed in time to join the Yamato on her journey to Iscandar. During the course of the journey and due to necessary development and adoption to the constant engagements with the Gamilas Empire several improvements and sub models were created. Design, versions, variants Original Its features are rounded. It has a bubble canopy with a long backbone neck leading up to the vertical tail wing. The design is typical for the time yet features a complex wing geometry where the trailing edge diverges at the half span.A feature of the F-101 Voodoo and the SAAB-35 Draken The main wings are slightly angled down. Typical for the rocket era design it has a large vertical fin wing under the fuselage. Typical as well, all wing ends have spiky pods. Also typical for the time the main "rocket" engine features a "nozzle" with a spike, obviously inspired by the aerospike. The advantage is that a nozzle wouldn't be needed but it only has an effect in an atmosphere. The nozzle features small circular intakes, perhaps originally a kind of aspirator using the venturi effect to increase exhaust volume in an atmosphere.There's no real gain energetically or in terms of thrust. It only increases entropy. Besides, the intake needs to be a lot larger, too.Visually this bears a superficial similarity to the Buccaneer S.MK.2. But this has nothing to do with the style of the time. There are intakes in top and bottom of the fuselage to feed the subengines at port and starboard of the main engine. The original design had the top and bottom section of the air intakes nearly aligned and straight, with the bottom part slightly angled. There are two large forward extending antennas on both sides of the nose. In the original animation, gun shots originate from them.Yamato S1 ep04 However, this was revised later showing gun muzzles on the nose edges.Yamato S1 ep05Yamato S1 ep13 Below the nose cannon is a large spike reminiscent of ancient ship's ram. It's an aerodynamic addition for the extended hull which houses the nose wheel and a vernier thruster. The main landing gear retracts sideways. It can shoot tow line anchors from port and starboard launchers to tow captured or scavenged objects.Yamato S1 ep13 Model 21 It has foldable wing-sub-engine sections.Other than the formal registration the only connection to the Mitsubishi A6 M are the folding features: A6 M2; Model 21 was the first mass production version and the first with folding wings. This makes it less wide but taller for storage. The wings are now merged and aligned with the air intakes. The air-intakes no longer extend above and below the fuselage but in return have consumed the wing's leading edge and root. Part of the side of the fuselage has been cut to accommodate the increased size and clear the way for the air intakes. This change reduces the center fuselage to appear like a single tube. The Model 21 does have VTOL capability. Obviously, the folding mechanism and the resulting design didn't create a favorable and practical storage solution. This version also features position lights in form of long electroluminescent lighting bands.Electroluminescent lighting were a new innovation and feature on military aircraft in the 80's. The fuel drop tanks have been moved very close to the subengine section. Model 52 The Model 52Other than the formal registration there is no connection to the Mitsubishi A6 M other than being the most produced version: A6 M5; Model 52 had no folding wings. has a bubble canopy with a short neck. The new remake may have some stealth features with edgy lines but not too pronounce, though. The outer wing sections are now angled downward. The wing pods now house vernier thrusters and RCS. The nose section features seesaw lines where it merges with the rest of the fuselage. The armament was further increased with the use of triple racks. Also fuel drop tanks can now be mounted on top of the intakes. It's possible these stations could be armed, too, in the future. In addition all the wings and nose are now foldable giving it a boxy appearance when stored. This solution is most space efficient and compact. The Model 52's air intake sections are now angled such that the top and bottom section meet at the wing's leading edge where the bottom sections smoothly continue parallel to the wing's angle toward the center. The main engine features variable-geometry C-D nozzle. The sub engines appear to have limited 2D vector-thrust.Yamato 2199 Offical Data Book - Earth p.110 The craft has a navigation computer (Navico for short) AI. It has an extendable ladder for the pilot. Armament Like most EDF space craft, the fighter is heavily armed with self-propelled explosives. The first version was extremely effective against the Gamilas fleet, but was no match for the maneuverability of the Stingray fighter of the Comet Empire. Upgrades that follows aid the maneuverability to an extent in which the fighter could match the new hostile force. It has 4 pulse laser cannons which are mounted on the underside of the nose section. In the remake, they are plasma weapons.Yamato 2199 Offical Data Book - Earth p.109 The cannons have a firing rate of 20 shots per second, and (each) are loaded with 2000 high velocity armor piercing (HVAP) rounds.Yamato 2199 ep01 One large caliber cannon is at the nose center line.It's reminds of the famed feature of the P-39 Airacobra, the aircraft with the highest individual kills in WWII In the remake, it fires positron shells.Yamato 2199 Offical Data Book - Earth p.106 It's appears to be loaded with 10 rounds. It can carry an assortment of ordnances on 4 wing stations and 2 stations on top of the intakes for fuel drop tanks: *4 large air-to-ground missiles (AGM) *6 air-to-air missiles (AAM) on triple rack (only 2 wing stations possible, located inbetween the 2 other) *6 anti-ship missiles (ASM) on triple rack (only 2 wing stations possible, located inbetween the 2 other) Crew Usually, it is manned by a single pilot, but can accommodate two if needed.Yamato S1 ep19Yamato 2199 ep01Yamato 2199 ep23 Pilots *Susumu Kodai *Akira Yamamoto Known craft *01 (unreadable tail markings)Yamato S1 ep14 *0-5200Yamato 2199 ep01; red nose *0-5201Yamato 2199 ep02; red nose *0-5202Yamato 2199 ep02Yamato 2199 ep06; orange nose References Notes: *The 2199 remake version emphasize one of Zero's weapon that functions as a forward facing mortar launcher. This weapon is capable of shooting what looks like an energy-based explosive which lobs towards the target with devastating effects. **It should be noted that the weapon said above is depicted as another type of energy or energy-coated projectile rapid firing weapon in the original series. * On Episode 4 of the Classic series, a clip after Okita orders the fighters to return, there was eleven fighters that looked very much like the Cosmo Zero, the only difference being the lack of the two "horns" and a more aerodynamic nose; which only two shows a red top nose paint job, though all sport yellow fins. Speculation suggests that these are two possible prototypes of the fighter, or a sub-variant. **In the same battle, three Cosmo Zeroes, one possibly belongs to Kodai and other likely being Kato's, was present, showing that the Yamato holds more than one Cosmo Zero, a large squad of unidentified crafts, along with the Black Tigers. The third Cosmo Zero pilot was not identified. *On Episode 6 of the Classic, during the energy meltdown, up to seven Cosmo Zeroes was found floating near each other, indicating that they are placed in the hangar in a centralized location. *In the 2010 Live-Action Film, the Zero has a small slot for what seems to be an AI interface as Kodai uploaded Analyzer (who has a form of a smartphone) into the slot. Analyzer's body is also stored inside the Zero and can be ejected at any point of time. * Other than previously stated, another unique feature of the Live-Action film Zero is its ability, which it frequently shown, to have "pivot-body-reverse/retro-jet" configuration where the whole body of the vessel swings under the cockpit activates the altitude/hover jet to slow the forward velocity. On the undercarriage is a set of retractable arms that used at one time to save Yuki. The arm was perhaps implemented to hold cargo that is bigger than the vessel's storage area. **This feature was also seen as a feature for to slow and highly controlled descent, as the cockpit is pointing groundward. Assuming that the nose cone holds sensor array, this tactic may be the reason the ship can detect downward weak points, in the case case of the movie, various points of the Gamilas subterrain. *In Yamato Rebirth, the Cosmo Zero is stated to be Type 21, and its folding ability is a direct (timeline the other way around? reversed translation error?) inspiration of the 2199's folding mechanism, according to Noboyuki Sakurai, the master modeler of the 2199, in an essay on the March 2013 issue of Hobby Japan and Dengeki Hobby. *The 1980s Star Blazers model kit release for the Cosmo Zero erroneously refers to it as Alex Wildstar's Superstar. Susumu Kodai was named Derek Wildstar and Mamoru was named Alex. Category:Auxiliary crafts Category:Fighters Category:Earth Defense Force Vessel Category:Spaceships